perrysodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Perrysodes: Doofapus
Episode Summary Perry enters his lair through a lengthy tricycle ride, and then Major Monogram tells him that Carl has stained the Agency's favorite couch. Carl defends himself by saying it was Agent M. Monogram then tells Perry what Doofenshmirtz has been up to. Doofenshmirtz was seen at the library checking out books on Eastern Australia and Hydrostatic Cell Fusion. He sends Perry off to find out why. Over at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Perry is captured. He is then shocked to find out that Doofenshmirtz has turned himself into a platypus. Believing that turning himself into one would make them equally matched, he created the Platyp-inator, to turn himself into a platypus. To further level the playing field, Doofenshmirtz then traps himself in the same type of trap he had Perry in. Perry and Doofenshmirtz then begin to fight and the song A Platypus Fight is played. Meanwhile, Perry and Doofenshmirtz are worn out from even fighting each other, even Perry sees that it's really difficult to defeat Doofenshmirtz in combat since he's now a platypus. Doofenshmirtz then suggests that they take a break by having tea to cool off. After it is over, the Platypus Fight resumes once more. In the meantime, Doofenshmirtz and Perry are finally worn out of their energies again, as Doofenshmirtz realizes that he can't win or lose as a platypus, so he decides he needs something stronger. What he comes up with is "two platypuses". He then shows Perry his Double-inator. While explaining his advantage, Perry knocks Doofenshmirtz into the Double-inator, which sends out a stray beam. The beam then hits Phineas and Ferb's device, which creates a duplicate of it. They then zap each other and turn into liquids just before Candace can show Linda. While Doofenshmirtz is distracted, Perry shoves the Platyp-inator into the Double-inator, defeating Doofenshmirtz. After what appears to be an explosion, Doofenshmirtz says that is good to be back to normal. He is then greeted by another Doofenshmirtz (presumably created by the Double-inator's explosion), who agrees with him. Doofenshmirtz then notices his duplicate, and is visually surprised. Memorable Quotes Major Monogram: Come in. Sit down, Agent P. We have a serious problem. It seems that someone, and I'm not saying who, someone has spilled on the couch in the lobby. Carl: Sir, I-- Major Monogram: A very expensive couch when we bought it in 1985. Carl: Sir, all I did was turn the cushion over, the stain was already... Major Monogram: If the responsible party is present... Carl: Sir, it was Agent M. He spilled a latte in 1990. Major Monogram: Ugh. We were hoping to get him here a couple of years out of that couch... Carl: Any who? Major Monogram: Uh? Any who, our surveillance operatives have been getting some mixed signals from Doofenshmirtz. He was observed at the Danville Library, checking out books on Eastern Australia and hydrostatic cell fusion. We haven't come up with any ideas about what he's up to. Carl: Maybe he's trying to recreate Pangaea, sir. Major Monogram: Like I said, we haven't come up with anything yet. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Well, hello Perry the Platypus! Over here. No, here. Look a little more this way.(Poorly imitates Perry's chatter) What do you think? Huh? I've joined you in the genus Ornithorhynchus. That's right, I am a platypus! (Evil laughter) Yeah, hang on. Let me turn off the dramatic lighting. (claps twice) Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Curse you, Perry the Platypus! Even though I'm also a platypus at this point, and--''(sighs)'' I hope this wears off soon. Transcript For a full transcript of '"Doofapus"', click here. Errors * At the tea set with Perry and Doofenshmirtz, the chairs are blue and then turn green. * When they are playing cards Doofenshmirtz is holding only four cards. Category:Episodes Category:D